Trouble always finds a way
by Pathfinder z0mbi3sh0t
Summary: When framed by my team, I am sentenced to life in prison. That is till one day where I am given a chance to get out this hell and have a life. But it will be not the life I had before. It will be different, I will be different.
1. Meeting Waller

**(A/N) Hey guys z0mbi3 here, thank you for clicking on my story. The beginning of the story takes place between season 3 and 4 of the Arrow. I have to say that I do NOT own anything besides my OC's, everything belongs to CW and DC. That's all I have to say so without further or do onto the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meeting Waller**

I walked out into the courtyard looking for a spot to sit. While I look for a spot I also keep an eye out for Little Tony. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ryan waving me over to a table he got for us. I walk over to the table while looking over my shoulder along the way. I get to the table and sit down, "What happened to your eye?" Ryan asked me. "You can thank Little Tony for this, and speaking of which have you seen him anywhere?" I asked hoping he wasn't anywhere. "Shit man he was lookin for you earlier. He said something making you pay for knocking 8 of his teeth out and breaking his nose." When I heard him say that I put my face in my hands. "Please tell me you're fucking with me?" I asked as I moved my face from my hands. He shook his head and said "Sorry man, wish I could tell you different." I let out a groan and laid my head down on the table.

I should probably explain some things shouldn't I? My name is Cameron Scar and i'm 22. I speak with an scottish accent but I am american. My parents are from Scotland but they moved here together before me and my sister was born. You see me and my siblings were homeschooled till I was 16, that's was when I left home to join the seals (with special permission of course). I have dark brown hair that I keep medium length and messy. I am a ex top secret special forces. Imagine black ops but with a lot better toys and equipment. I used to be part of a team that went into war zone torn area's when others wouldn't, that was until I was framed by my team for calling in an airstrike to strike a whole team of navy seals, and killing one of my teammates. Since the special forces didn't exist, I was thrown out and put into a supermax facility for the rest of my life.

Most of my family disowned me after I was sentenced. My mother and father never visit or right. My brother refuses to even speak my name. The only person who even talks to me is my sister, and she only rights. She is the only one who believes that I didn't do it. My brother is 2 years older than me and last I heard about him, he married his girlfriend and changed his last name so he didn't have as much connection to me. My brother is 6'4 and he has black hair. My sister is my twin sibling but she took more after our mother than me, while I took more after my father. My mother is about 5'8 with dirty blonde hair, while my father is 6'4 with dark brown hair. My brothers name is Chester and my sisters name is Allison.

Now I should probably explain the predicament i'm in now shouldn't I. Little Tony is not so little, he is 6'7 and nearly 300 pounds of muscle. While i'm only 6'2 and only 200 pounds.I have no idea why little Tony is called little, I mean he's huge. "You!" I hear Tony growl behind me, I let out another groan. "You're going to pay for what you did!" He growled with a slight lisp, someone his teeth were his front ones. I could feel his breath in the back of my neck. In normal prisons they would have stopped him by now, but here the guards don't care what you do inside as long you don't break out, so you can kill each other and they don't really care. I sigh and sit there for a moment. "Did you hear m-" I elbowed him in his already broken nose. While he stumbles back I get up from the table. I see him holding his nose and I can see blood coming out of his hands. I run over and superman punch him in the side of the head and I see let go of his nose and fall to the ground.

I hear someone running and screaming behind so I duck and I see a arm coming over my head. The guy stops right in front of me and use it to my advantage. I grab his arm and pull it back, straightening out his body for me. He looks at me and see's I have his arm. His elbow is facing the ground and I punch it. I hear a loud crack and his arm bends in a sickening angle. He screams in pain and I kick him in the side of head with my shin, he falls to the ground holding his arm.

I see 3 more guys surround me. One grabs me from behind and holds me for the others. I see one pull out a shiv and walk over to me, all the while the other prisoners are cheering him on. When he get close enough I bring up both of my legs and kick him in the chest sending him back a few feet. I flip the one the is holding me over my making him land on his back in front of me, I kneel down and slam his head down on the ground, knocking him out. Before I could move on to the other guy, guards come out and grab me keeping me from getting to him. "What are you doing?" I asked the guards as they pulled me away. "Taking you away for protection." He said as threw me through the door that leads inside of the prison. "I don't need protection." I said to him. "Not for you, for them." He said while he pointed the men on the ground.

He shoves me onto the wall and puts me in handcuffs. He leads me to the cells and the other inmates are yelling stupid shit. We get to my cellar and we keep walking. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him as we walked down the hall. "Solitary confinement." He said shortly. We walked further down and I see in big bold words that read ' **Solitary** **Confinement** ' above a door. He unlocks a door and we walk down a hall and on either side of me there are heavy doors and behind some of them I can hear screaming, just what you want to hear. We get to the end of the hall and he opens a door and he throws me into the room. the room is made out of stone and all I have is a ledge in there. He closes the door and I hear him lock it and walk off. I can still hear screaming in the hallway from the other cells.

I sit on the ledge and I think about my life before all this bullshit.

 **(2 years ago)**

"Lt. Scar. Second youngest lieutenant in history. Trained to be a Seal at age 16 with special permission, became one at age 18, very impressive. Got the promotion by disobeying orders and going into enemy camp and saving 3 teams of marines, all by yourself. And was awarded the medal of honor by the president 3 weeks later." Commander Geoffrey said as he reviewed my file. "Usually when you disobey an order you in trouble instead of a promotion." He said as he put my file down on his table. "Along with disobeying you chose an interesting weapon. Mind telling me why you took that?" He said looking at weapon on my back. The weapon, my custom made compound bow (Imagine the best bow in tombraider). It has a 65 pound draw weight and it fires 355 fps and the color is gunmetal.

"I've grew up firing bows Sir, it's second nature to me Sir." I said with discipline. "At ease, it's not an interrogation." He said and I relaxed. "Why did you take the bow not a silenced gun?" He asked me. "A silenced gun may be good for going in a taking them out quickly. But a silenced gun in close quarters as such as the camp I was in, would have been a bad a idea. The reason Sir is that, the gun may be a lot quieter but it still sounds like a firecracker. And when you're in close quarters, it's pretty easy to tell. So the reason why I took the bow is because the bow barely makes a sound when fired and it doesn't jam or take as long to reload Sir." I said a little nervous because I had no idea what a commander was doing here and talking to me.

He took a seat and he gestured for me to do the same so I took a seat. "Listen i'm not here to tell you that you're in trouble. In fact i'm here to offer you a chance." I relaxed when he said I wasn't in trouble. Then I heard about the offer. "What is the offer sir?" I asked while I leaned forward a little. "I'm looking for people who aren't afraid to go in and get their hands dirty by doing the things others such as your superiors." He said while he opened and looked over my file again. "You have my attention." I said as I leaned more forward.

I saw a smile appear on his lips. "What we do is, we go into the war torn areas and clear it out just enough so the other branches can go in and do there thing." He said while he leaned forward on his desk. "Are you interested?" He asked me. "Where do I sign up?" I said while smiling. He gets up from the desk and heads to the door. "There's a bird coming in at 0400 hours tomorrow, don't be late." He took one step out of the door and turned back to me "Oh and we don't exist so don't tell your friends." And with that he left.

When the door closed I just sat there trying my hardest not to freak out.

I left the room and I was met with one of my friends, Sarah. Sarah is one of ,my friends that I made while I was stationed there. She was about 5'7 with dark black hair. She always had that cheery attitude, even when we were all beat up and tired.

"What was all that about." She asked me as she handed me some files. "I'm getting transferred." I said as I looked at the files that were labeled classifieds. "Hey did you give me the wrong papers?" I asked her. "Yeah I did, that man that just left told me to give them to you." She said while looking at the files to. "Must be important if there classified." Shae said and looked down at her watch, "Shit I need to go seeya Cameron and good luck." She said over her shoulder as she left. I said bye and went to my sleeping area to pack.

I throw the folder on my bed and I start to pack. I open my duffle bag and began to put close in when I hear the door open and one of my bunk mates walks in and see's what I am doing. "Hey there Scotland watcha doing?" He asked while calling me by my nickname he gave me because of my accent. "I'm being transferred." I replied as I put my clothes in the bag. "Does it have anything to do with that folder labeled 'classified'." he said as he picked it up. "put it back down." I said as I stopped putting my clothes up. "Or what." Replied while smiling. "Well you are below my rank so. Give it to me now that's an order." I said with as much strictness as I could.

He gives me the folder while snapping into formation. "I hate that your above rank." I heard hate in his voice but I just smiled at his comment. "As you were." After I told him that, he went to his own bed and pulled out a comic book and started reading. I throw the folder back on the bed and I start to pack again. "What time you headin out?" He asked me as he flipped to the next page. "0400 hours, which is in." I looked at my watch, "8 hours so after i'm done packing i'm catching some shut eye." He doesn't reply as he just keeps on reading.

I put the last shirt in and I close zip up the bag and throw it under my cot. I pick up the folder and I put on my little stand that I have next to my bed, I decided that i'm going to read it on the ride. I left out my sleeping clothes mso I could put them on before I go to sleep. I change and I pull the covers back and get in the bed and get comfy. I bring up my watch and I set the alarm for 3:30 and I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.

Hours pass and I can hear several of my bunk mates come in and go to bed, a few more hours pass and I can't seem to go to sleep. I roll on back and let a sigh. I look at my watch and I see it's 12:00. I look over to my left and I see the folder on my stand, I sit up and I turn on my lamp that is also on the stand and open the folder. The first part of the folder is just my file so I move past that quickly. After I move past my file I see there is there is picture of me that has approved stamped across it. I fold back that page and I see there another folder inside that says 'Task Force Shadow'. I open the folder open the folder and the first page is a picture of Commander Geoffrey.

 _Name: Thomas Andrew Geoffrey_

 _Age: 36_

 _Nationality: American_

 _Rank: Commander_

 _Preferred Weapon: Assault Rifle_

 _Codename: Killswitch_

' _They gave me his file or at least part of it_.' I thought to myself. Commander Geoffrey had black hair and had a 5 o'clock shadow. He stood around 6'1 and was a bit skinny but looks can be deceiving. He was the leader of the team. Next up was another man.

 _Name: Gunner Michael Nerve_

 _Age: 25_

 _Nationality: Great Britain_

 _Rank: Staff Sergeant_

 _Preferred Weapon: Shotgun_

 _Codename: Boom_

Gunner had short brown hair and he had a full thick beard growing. He stood around 6'4 and looked like he could rip anybody in half. He is the explosive and weapons excerpt on the team. But it left out his bio. I flip the page and after him was a women.

 _Name: Ashley Taylor Jones_

 _Age: 28_

 _Nationality: Australian_

 _Rank: Sergeant_

 _Preferred Weapon: 1911 pistol_

 _Codename: Tech_

She has dark brown hair that she kept in a ponytail, she stood around 5'10 and was the tech specialist of the team. Again they left out her bio. After her was me

 _Name: Cameron Ryan Scar_

 _Age:20_

 _Nationality: American_

 _Rank: Lieutenant_

 _Preferred Weapon: Custom made compound bow_

 _Codename: Frost_

 _Bio: Scar's parents are from Scotland hence the accent. He has a older brother and a twin sister that he keeps in touch with on a regular bases. Scar joined the Navy to be a Seal at the age of 16 with special permission from his parents and became a Seal at the age of 18. Scar become the second youngest Lieutenant in history by disobeying an order and going into a terrorist camp rescuing three teams of Marines and taking out the enemy in the process of doing so. He was awarded the medal of honor three weeks later the president. After reviewing Scar's file we believe he would be a valuable asset to the team._

I read my file that they had on me and I was surprised that the knew that I kept in touched in with my family, but then again the team i'm about to join doesn't exist. That was the end of the file so I close it and turn off the lamp. I comfy in my bed trying to catch at least a few hours of sleep.

 _(_ * _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP)_

I awake to the sound of my watch going off. I bring up my watch and I turn it off and I look at the time and it's 3:30 on the spot. I groan and I swing my legs over the side of the cot and get up. I grab a towel and some clothes and head to the showers.

After I shower and dressed I look at the time and I see I still have 15 minutes to kill so I decide to have some fun. I head back to the barracks and I see everybody is still asleep, perfect. I lock both of the doors that are located at both ends of the room. I get in the middle and I yell at the top of my lungs "BOMB! GET OUT! GET OUT!" And their reaction was priceless. They all shot up out of there sleep and ran for the doors. When they couldn't open the doors they started to freak out, all they had to do was switch the lock. I start laughing at the top of my lungs. After a good 2 or 3 minutes of them panicking they all start to realise that it was a joke. They all stop and look at me, and I was still laughing . They all turn their attention to me. I was laughing so hard that my stomach started to hurt. "I'm sorry guys, I had to leave you guys with something." I said while wiping a tear away.

I got comments like 'Fuck you lieutenant' and 'Man I was a nice dream' And stuff along that line. I pick up my duffle bag and weapons then hed head to the door, but I stop after I unlock it. "You know, all you guys had to do was turn the lock right." They all shot me glares and went back to sleep. I just let out a chuckle and leave.

I walk over to the helipad and I see a bird coming in. I look down at my watch and I see it's 4:00, right on the dot. The helicopter lands and I see Commander Geoffrey step and greet me. "Nice to see you here on time." He said while he shook my hand. "I got an early rise." I said while we walked to the helicopter. When we got on I felt it lift off the ground. I took a seat and I strapped in. Commander Geoffrey took a seat across from me. "Did you look over the file?" He asked me as he put on the head set. I put on the other one and spoke back "Yeah, looks likes a good team you got there. Do find it kind of strange that everybody has different accents." I spoke into the microphone. "That's just how it is." He said back.

I lean my head against the hull and close my eyes. "You might want to catch some more sleep, we have a few hours." He said over the com. I turn off my headset and fall back asleep.

A few hours later I awaken and there's daylight outside. "How long have I been out?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "Few hours." Was all he said. We land and we unstrap and walk off. I'm blinded by the sunlight a little as we step off. We head into a building and the first thing I notice is that it is dark. The There was a computer in the middle of the room and I would guess it controls the computer. I see there is a girl sitting in front of the computer not paying attention to us.

"Tech we're here." Commander said next to me. "I see you brought the new kid." She said with a australian accent. "Yep meet Frost." He said while he pushed me forward to greet her. I walk over to greet her but she barely registers that i'm next to her. "Nice to meet you." I said while holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you too." She said as she still looked at the screen. Commander walks next to me and says "She takes some time to warm up to you." And he led me off to another part of the building.

We walk and talk to a door and he pushes it open and I am blasted by a wave of heat. Inside I can hear rock music being played very loudly. "Frost meet Boom!" Commander yelled over the music. I saw him bench pressing 300 pounds like it was nothing. The music stops and he looks up and see's us. He racks the weights and jogs over to us and eagerly shakes my hand almost crushing it. "My name is Gunner and you must be Cameron." He said very excited. He lets go I grab my "You got a strong grip there." I said while making sure he didn't break my hand. "Sorry about that I just like meeting new people." He said in a thick british accent.

"I'm not going to lie, I thought you would act differently than this." He gave me a funny look when i said that. "How did you think I would?" He asked me. "I don't know what I was expecting but I was not expecting you to act like a puppy." I said hoping he wouldn't break me in half. He let out a belly laugh and slapped me on the back rather roughly. "I think we will get along fine." He said.

After are meet and greet with my other team members, Commander showed me to my quarters which were across from Tech's and next's to Boom's. "I'll let you get settled in so i'll take my leave." And he left. I started to unpack and get comfy. My quarters weren't that big, they were about the size of a child's room and all I had in there was a bed and a weapons rack. ' _I think i'm going to like it here._ ' I think to myself. How wrong could I have been.

 **(6 months later)**

"Frost take point, Tech bring up his rear, Watch each other's back you hear." Killswitch told us as we were about to split up in teams of 2. "Roger that." She said as we went left as Killswitch and Boom went right. We are going down a hallway and we see a corner and chatter around it. "Tech camera." I ordered her. She threw a little drone the size of fly and I brought up my left wrist and typed a few buttons that were on that were on the touchpad on my wrist. A feed comes up on it and I see 2 enemies patrolling the hall. "Two targets patrolling." I said to tech as I nocked an arrow. "I got em." And with that I turned the corner and shot one in the neck. The other one turned around and I shot him in the eye and it existed the back of his head. "Targets down." I say to Tech.

In the distance I hear the sound of a shotgun going off. "He really doesn't know how to be quiet does he?" I said while running down hall while checking corners. "He can be really silent, he doesn't choose to be." Tech said while she was checking the corners behind me. "Maybe he can ask a few pointers from you." I said. 'What's that supposed to mean?" She asked me. "Nothing, i'm just saying you're quiet and sneaky, that's all." She happy with that answer and dropped it.

There were a few more targets but other than that it was smooth sailing. We get to are destination which is a control room. Me and Tech put our weapons down and walk up to the panel. "Tech can you see what you can do on it, and pull whatever information can." She nods and gets to work. I hear movement coming from the other hallway. I tell Tech to keep doing what she's doing and I go check it out. I nock an arrow and move through the hall. I get to the end and I hear movement around the corner, I turn the corner and I don't see anything. "Down here." I hear a weak voice say. I look down and I see Boom is on the ground and I see a blood trail behind him.

"Oh shit man." I said as I kneeled down next to him to help lean against the wall. When I get him against the wall I see that he has been shot straight through threw his army. I put pressure on his chest and tell him everything is going to be ok. He pulls me close and whispers in my ear "Don't trust Tech or Commander." I feel his hand start to lose it's grip and lets go. His head slumps down and I see his eyes are still open. I closed his eyes and wondered why he said don't trust them. I take his shotgun and I angrily walk back to the control room. How could they kill Boom. I get near the room and cock the gun and aim it and walk into the room where I see Tech and Killswitch waiting for me. "What the fucke have you done!" I yelled at Killswitch.

"If he found out what we were actually doing here he would be against it but I hope you won't be." Tech said in a calm voice. "What the fuck are you guys talking about?" I asked them without taking them out of my crosshairs. "What we are actually doing here is to take do a air strike on a team of Seals." He said while he walked forward. "Why that fuck would you two do that?" I asked them. Each moment that passed it got harder and harder to not pull the trigger. "Because they're about to make a major discovery and we won't them make it. Because if we make the discovery we can sell it and make millions off it." Tech said. I aimed my sights on her. "Bitch I suggest you shut the fuck up before I paint you all over this room." I threatened her.

"Come on Cameron you can millions off of this." Killswitch said while taking another step forward. "Besides you won't kill us." He said as he got closer. "You're right I won't." I dropped the shotgun and brought out my bow and shot Killswitch in the thigh. I was about to shoot Tech but she threw a concussion and blinded me. I felt something hit the back of my head and I was out.

Next thing I know I am in a cell and being charged with murder and treason. And that brings us to here.

 **(Present Time)**

"Prisoner 627 you have a visitor" Said the guard that brought me out of thought. He opened the door and I asked "Who is it?" He just shook his head and led me to a out of my cell and to a room that was just basically a concrete box. I see a women dressed in a grey dress skirt and she is wearing a grey suit coke a blue shirt and her attitude screams bitchy. I took a seat in front of her and the guard uncuffed me and left. In each of the 4 corners in the room there were guards with machine guns. "Why am I here?" I was the first to say something. She ignores my question "My name is Amanda Waller and the reason why you're talking to me is because I have a proposition for you." She said while keeping a monotone voice. "Listen Mrs. Waller I-" I was interrupted. "Ms. Waller" She said. I let out a frustrated sigh, "Ms. Waller. Last time someone said they had a proposition for me, it got me locked up in here for something I didn't do." I said while leaning back in my chair.

"Yes we know, and this about what got you in here." She said. I lean forward on the table. "How do you what happened to me and why i'm here?" I asked her. "Because my corporation Argus knows that you're innocent." She said knowing fuller that she got my attention. "How do you know i'm innocent." I asked her. "We just found out ourselves so don't think we were holding this from you. And we found out you were innocent by tapping into the camera that night. Apparently the person who did it was in a rush and forgot to wipe one camera."

"What are you waiting for then, go show them I didn't do it so I can get outta here." I nearly yelled at her. "That's not how I work Mr. Scar. You see for you to get out of here you have to do something for me." Yep I had a hunch that she was going to say that. "What do you need me to do?" I asked almost instantly. "I need you to help one of my 'assets' and assist him in anyway possible. If you agree to that I will show them the evidence and you will be a free man." She said with a smile that I didn't by. "What are the catches?" I asked while sitting back. "He fails, the evidence is taken away and you go back in her for the rest of your life." And she had spite in her tone. I thought it over for a second but I ended up helping. "Deal but I need gear." I said. "I already have that covered." She snapped her finger and a man came in with a case and set it in front of me.

I open the case and I saw it was my bow and my wrist pad. "You are going to be lead back to your cell and grab whatever you need." She said while getting up. "No need, I have nothing in there." She pulls out a phone and taps somethings on it. "You're going to be given some clothes and led out front to a limo from there we will discuss it further" And with that she walked out of the room and left me with the 4 guards. One them pulled out a sack and threw it on the table and they all left. I looked in the sack and I saw it was clothes. I quickly changed getting out of the those fucking orange clothes and put on the regular clothes.

After I get the clothes on I knock in the door and the 4 guards come back in and lead me out to the entrance of the prison. Along the way we passed the courtyard and Ryan came up to the fence. "Shit man look at you, looks like your getting out. If I knew, I would have done something special for you." I laughed and we said are goodbyes and I was taken the entrance where a limo was waiting for me. One of the guards opened the door for me and I got in. Inside there was soft classical music playing and Amanda Waller was sitting across from me with her legs crossed. "I'm sure you're wondering who the asset is I need you to help is." I nod. "The asset I need you to help, his name is Arrow."

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Hey guys thank you for reading the first chapter of this story, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is my second story and if your interested in reading my first just click on it and enjoy (I hope). Anyways as always I will see you next time, this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	2. Settling in

**(A/N) Hey guys z0mbie here bringing you another chapter. I will everything at the end of chapter so i'll see you then, so without further or do onto the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Settling in**

I sat there stunned at what I just heard. "Did I hear you right? Did you say I would be helping Arrow? Because if I am, the last thing I heard about him was, he was caught and he died in prison." She just smiled at me. "That's what he wants you to believe. The real Arrow is currently on hiatus while his team takes care Star City." That made me even more confused. "Wait if the Arrow is on... whatever he's on. Then how am I supposed to help in. Bring him coffee in the morning?" She still keeps her smile. "Perhaps I should have been more clear on I released you." She reaches under her seat and produces some folders and throws it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, as I open one of the folders. "It's a list of all people who work with the Arrow. Some of there names may look familiar." The front page show a picture of Oliver Queen. ' _Why does Oliver Queen have to do with anything?_ ' I think to myself. I turn the page and I see it's another picture but there's a one of Arrow next him. "Look the same don't they?" She asked me as I looked at the pictures. "Oliver Queen is Arrow, isn't he?" I asked her. "Congratulations you solved one of the puzzles."

I move onto another folder and this one has 'Black Canary' printed across him. I open a the folder and I see a picture of assistant DA Of Star City, Laurel Lance. She must be the Black Canary. In full costume she is wearing all black and is carrying a nightstick and a sonic voice thing that makes the decimals unbearable. She has blonde highlights in her hair, must be to look like she blonde if you only see her for a quick second. I move onto the next one and this one of 'Spartan' labeled across it. I open it and I see a man named John Diggle. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket and wearing black jeans and a helmet, his weapon was a pistol. _'Where have I heard that name before?_ ' I ask myself. "Who's this John Diggle?"

"He was Oliver Queen's personal bodyguard, that was until the he found out he was the Arrow. Then he became a teammate for Oliver." Again she answered me without any hint of emotion in her voice. I just nod my head and move on to the last file. The last file had the word 'Speedy' printed across it. I shake my head and open it. When I open it I see there is a young woman probably about my age o a little younger in a red suit. She is all red leather, she has a red recurve bow and a sword strapped to her back. She has a red mask on, and believe it or not they actually make it harder to identify you. I look over to the next page and I see it is Thea Queen. Last I saw of her her hair was longer.

I closed the last file and threw on the others. "The names look familiar. But the doesn't explain why you got me out?"

"The reason why, I got you out is because Star City is in trouble." When is it not. What? Seriously when is it not. "What kind of trouble is it in?" What could it be this time, hardcore gangs move in, excessive bank robbers, Mercenaries, the list goes on and on. "Specialized mercenaries moved into the city and their taking shipments and weapons and they are killing anybody who gets in there way." Oh... well at least I got the mercenaries part right. But they have to a leader of some kind. "Ok so who's paying them to do all this stuff?" All mercenaries act the same, some just have better standards than others. But it all revolves around one thing, money.

"We don't know who's employing them. That's why we're sending you to Star City." Amanda said.

"Something tells me that it's not the whole story." I said as I looked out the window. "You would be correct Mr. Scar. Another reason why we are sending you there is because we need you to assist Oliver's team."

Did I miss hear her? I could have swore she said assist Oliver's team. Let me ask. "Did you say assist Oliver's team?" She nodded for my answer. "How am I going to do that? I'm pretty sure they're not just some guy help them. Especially one who just got out of prison."

She just smiled and kept her composure. "I've already handled that. I have informed them that another viglianti has moved into the neighborhood. All you have to do is go out at night and take out the the scum that walk the streets, non lethally of course. And when you made yourself a big enough name, you can attack some of the mercenaries or they will find you." That sounds easy (I said sarcastically). Going back over what she said, I'm going to Star City. I am going to become a viglianti and go patrolling the streets at night. And **IF** I make a name for myself they will find me or I attack the mercenaries and find them that way. What could possibly go wrong.

"I just have one question though? If I make a big enough name for myself and they do come find me, how do I know they're going to let me in?" It was a good question. "That is not for us to figure out Mr. Scar, that is for you to figure out." Should have seen that coming. But you know what i'm justing going to move on from this conversation.

"Ok I go to Star City and make a name for myself, by fighting crime. Now if i'm going to be fighting crime don't you think that I need some sort of armor?" I sat back into the seat getting comfy. She knocked against the glass that separates us from the driver. The window opens and a rather large briefcase is produced. She grabs the briefcase and hands it to me. The briefcase is rather light. I open it up and I see a mask on top on my armor. I pick up the mask and look at it, "The mask has a super sticky substance on the back, it doesn't lose it's stickiness and it doesn't and you pull it and still keep your eyebrows." Wait did she just make a joke? I could have swore she just did. Well moving on.

I move the mask to the side and look at the armor, and i'm surprised. You guys all know Nightwing right? Well this armor looks like it came straight from him. The suit has area's of steel on it. I can tell is made for intimidation. The suit under steel parts is a carbon fiber/mesh mix. In some spots in the undersuit is just smooth carbon fiber, like on the under the steel eight pack that's on there for some reason. The real difference between my suit and Nightwings is that his has blue on it and mine has some dark red on my shoulders that connects to the top of my chest. The suits main colors are black and red, red being the less dominant color. And I don't have a bird on my chest.

 **(A/N) If you're having trouble imagining it just look up Nightwing armor.)**

"You know i'm still having trouble believing you want me to become a vigilante." I said as I put the mask inside the briefcase and closed it. "But if it gets me out of a life in supermax prison for something I didn't do." I put the case next to me and looked out the window. "How long till we reach Star City?" All I saw outside was tree, tree, tree, SQUIRREL, tree, tree. "Till you reach Star City Mr. Scar. My destination is separate from yours. You are to get on a private jet that belongs to A.R.G.U.S and take fly to Star City."

"Ok, how till I reach my plane to get to Star City?" I asked her as I still looked out the window. "Approximately 5 minutes, and the flight to Star City is 6 hours long." Oh great 6 hours of boredom. Hopefully I forgot how to use my wrist pad so I have something to do during the flight.

5 minutes of uncomfortable silence for me later, we arrive at a airstrip and there is one lone plane on it ready to go. I get out of the limo with my armor in hand, and I turn around to close the door but Amanda says something to me "Mr. Scar A.R.G.U.S has taken the liberty to make a new account for you and put some money into your account. I think it should be enough to get you settled in." She closed the door after she said that. A man comes from the back and hands me the case the held my bow and wrist pad. He gets back into the limo and it takes off in the other direction.

I walk to the plane and door opens when I get close and 2 men step out and stand on either side of the door. Must be the guards. I walk onto the plane and I see we are the only other people on besides the stewards that they hired on the plane. I put my stuff above the sofa they have in there and I take a seat on it, I feel how soft it is and I sink deeper into it. I start to feel the plane take off and the sound of the plane is giving me a sound to fall asleep to. I close my eyes and I don't even realise that I fell asleep.

I feel a tap on my shoulder on my eye slowly open. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. "How long have I been out." I asked as I rub my eyes. "The whole ride Sir." I hear a female voice reply. I nod my head and yawn. I stretch and I realise she said the whole ride. I stop mid stretch and I look outside the window, and sure enough I see we are out Star City airport. If I had to guess what time it was it would be around 2 or 3 in the afternoon.

I get up and grab my cases and get off the plane. A security guard from the airport is waiting for me on the tarmac when I get outside. He greets me and tells me to follow him, which I do. We walk into the airport and I see news channel after news channel on the t.v's. And they all are covering the same thing, " _Another attack on a armored convoy carrying high grade military weapons. All the weapons have been stolen in a matter of minutes and the authorities our having trouble finding out who keeps on making these attack. The authorities call them ghost because they come and go quickly almost without being seen._ " Well at least I found out what they're called.

We continue through the airport and he leads me outside where there is a car waiting for me. A women comes out of the driver's seat and opens the passenger door for me. After she opens the door she grabs my cases and puts them in the trunk. I get in the passenger seat and she gets back in the driver's seat and we take off. "So where are you taking me?" I asked hoping to make conversation instead of a awkward car ride. "I'm taking you to a estate agency so you can find a place to live. I already set up a meeting." She said shortly. "After you find a place to live, I will be alerted of it and I will drop off your belongings." She sounds just lovely with that 'keep talking and i'll kill' voice. She hands me a rather nice phone. 'Thanks' is the last thing I say to her for the whole car ride.

We arrive at a house and she tells me this is my stop so I get out. Not even 2 seconds after I close the door she tears out of the driveway. I Can't be that bad company can I?

I walk inside the house and I see it's empty. The only thing I see in there is a woman about mid 30's brown hair and is wearing a suit skirt and a blouse. She looks up at me "Hi, you must be Cameron." Her voice was high. "Yes that's me." I say back being polite. "Great to meet you i'm Karen and i'm going to be showing you apartments today." She shook my head and she lead me to the garage where her car was. I never bought a apartment before but I think we start at apartments instead of houses.

I get into her car and we head back into the city. ' _I am going back to sleep once I find a place to live.'_ I think to myself. Oh crap she's talking should probably listen. "So you new to this area?" She asked. "Yeah, just arrived today actually."

"Really, well then you picked a good time. The prices are going down and there going down big." Nope still can't get over that high pitched voice. "That sounds great. So what kind of apartments are we looking at today?"

"Well you put down 5,000 square feet for how much space you're looking for." To say I was shocked to hear that was an understatement. 5,000 square feet holy shit, what am I going to do with that? "And you said that you like it in the city and on the top floor of the building." I am going to thank who ever filled this out. "And I think our first one is a winner." She sounds way to cheery for this. "Sounds fantastic." I say.

After a 15 minute ride of some actually pretty nice conversation we arrive at the building. The building or should I say more of a tower. It doesn't look like a apartment building, it look's like a office building just with patio's. We get inside and the inside is pretty nice hallway that has 3 elevators on each side and one at the end and it look like a elevator you put stuff in so you can get it to your apartment. We walk to the middle one on the right side just as someone is getting off.

We step on and she presses the button that has a 30 on it. We're silent in the elevator and we just let the song play on. The song was stressed out by Twenty One Pilots. The elevator dings and the doors open and we get out. We walk all the way down the hallway and we stop at a door and she unlocks it. "Here we are." She said as she opened the door. I was amazed at the sheer size of the living room it's self as I walked in. The floors were hardwood and the walls were white as hell. The living room was a good 20 to 50 feet wide and 35 to 40 feet long. There was no wall no across the living room. It was just windows that went to the ceiling which is 20 feet high. There was a fire place at the end of living room and I saw a big stack of chopped wood next to it.

I walked across the living room to the windows. The window's led to a big ass patio the spans as long as the living room and the patio was already furnished. The view was incredible, "In the mornings if you're up early, you can see the sun rise." That was the first time her voice wasn't high. "This is just the living room, let's go check the bedrooms." I follow her to the bedrooms and the first one up the master bedroom. I'm not going into too much detail about everything else because it would take forever. Let's just say the bedroom could fit about 30 people and still have room for more and the bathroom connected to it was massive it's self.

After we look through the hole apartment I was generally amazed on how big it was. "So what do you think?" I honestly really wanted it but it's probably going to cost me a fuck ton and I have idea how A.R.G.U.S put into my account. "How much?" I asked.

50,000 plus first and last months rent which totals around 60,000. But for 4 bedrooms and 3 of them are furnished, it's basically a steal." It was really if you think about it. "I don't know if I can afford it." I said being truthful.

She looked at me like I was an alien. "You do know that your company is paying for the entire thing right. Rent and any damage that occurs they also pay for. The only thing you don't have to pay for is the furniture." Wow it looks like A.R.G.U.S really wants me. I better make up a lie. "Oh that's right I forgot about that. I was all caught up in the beauty of this place." Please by the lie.

"I know what you mean. So are you going to take it?" Fuck it, why not. "If there paying hell yeah." I say.

"Great, i'll lets go down to meet the landlords to get everything filled out." I nod and she leads the way.

An hour and a sore hand from writing later. I know officially live in the big ass apartment. Now all I need is a furniture. ' _Time to go shopping_ ' As soon as I finish that thought my phone buzzes. I got a message and it reads ' _150,000 dollars has been sent to your account. Amanda Waller._ ' Well that solves how i'm going to buy furniture.

6 sweaty hours later I got all my furniture in. The furniture I bought is a 2 comfy ass couches, a recliner, the best bed you can buy, sheets, a coffee table, the list goes on and on. Along with that I bought a xbox one and ps4 and ton of games for both of them, Direct t.v, food, soap, and that list goes on and on. Anyways in short i'm all moved in a ready for a shower. Right as i'm about to take one, I get a knock on my door.

I go and open the door and the lady who drove me early is standing there holding both of my cases and a box is at her feet. She throws the cases into the apartment and picks up and shoves me the box before storming off. Jeez I wonder what I did to piss her off that bad. Probably her baby sitting me is the reason.

I close the door and and put the box down and pick up my cases. I put my cases on island in the kitchen and went back to pick up the box. I put the box on the coffee table. I don't remember having a box, but it's mine somehow. I sit on the couch and open the box.

The box is filled with all my awards and other things that I left at home before I went to prison. The first thing I pull out is the medal of honor the president gave to me, and there is a picture of him putting it on me and another picture next to it of me shaking his hand. Next was my picture on me and friends becoming Seals on are graduation day. The next thing I pulled out was a picture of me and my sister when we were little. When we were growing up me and Allison were always close, not to say me and brother weren't close but he was distant.

God it's been 4 years since I last saw her. The last time I saw her was my graduation day. I wonder how she is doing, I wonder if she knows i'm out. The last I heard from her was 9 months ago and she got married to her boyfriend. His name is John and me and were friends back when I was still training to be a Seal. Hell he is the reason why he even married m sister. He is the only other one who believes I didn't do it. I put that picture down and pulled out yet another picture of me and my sister. This one was when me and her went swimming the day before I left for training and me and her just got out of the water when our mother came up to us and surprised us by taking a picture of us. Another picture was of me and Allison on my graduation, we were standing side by and she is only 5'5 do the height difference was there.

I pulled out the last picture and it was with me and my friends during training. We all just got down running through the mud and we all kept slipping and stuff. Anyways we got all a surprise picture, we were walking to the showers when a photographer got a picture of us all covered in mud. I didn't even know it happened until a week later when my sister sends me a newspaper with the headline ' _Warriors in the making_ ' and it showed all of us covered head to toe in mud and looking exhausted.

I laugh at that memory of getting that paper. Since that was the final one I decided to hang them in the living room except one. I put the one of me and my sister on graduation day on my nightstand in my room.

After that was all done I take a quick shower and I go over to the briefcase and open it. I grab backpack and put my armor in it along with the mask. I put on the backpack and I grab my bow case and head out the door.

When I get outside of my apartment building it is dark outside so right now would be the perfect time. I walk for a few blocks making sure I know my way back. I see an abandon a building with the fire escape down so I go over and climb to the top of the building. When I get to the top I make sure it is clear before I change. I change into my armor and put on my mask. The armor is feels natural to have on and my bow in my hands and my wrist pad on makes it even more so. I put on my mask and I realise i'm going to need a name for myself. On a side note 5 year old me is so jealous right now.

' _What do I call myself? Longbow... no. Dropshot... no. Shadow... no. Warrior... no. How about I just go by my old codename. I like it._ '

I knew when I accepted getting out of prison I would have to do something, even if this something is being a vigilante. I know need to become something else. I need to become Frost. Sounded more awesome in my head. Anyways times a wastin lets get this show on the road.

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Hey guys I know it was a bit of a slow chapter but the next few I believe will have more action in it. And just a heads tomorrow I am heading to families for the weekend so it will be some time next week when I post another chapter. Anyways as always I will see you next time this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	3. Helping

**(A/N) Hey guys z0mbi3 here bringing you another chapter in Trouble. Sorry I havn't posted in 3 week i've been busy with school and stuff, so it's been hectic. That's all I have to say so without further or do onto the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Helping**

 **1 month later**

"WHERE DO YOU GET THE DRUGS!" I kicked the drug dealer in the chest sending him through an old door. The dealer got up and pulled out a switchblade and charged at me. I stepped to the side and let run into the wall that was behind me. He flatted against the wall and I grabbed the knife out of his left hand "Didn't your mom tell you not to play with knives?" I stabbed the back of his hand with the knife making his hand stick to the wall. He let out a scream of pain and agony and it was music to my ears. God I should really get help.

"Tell me where you get the drugs!" He didn't speak so I grabbed the knife and began to twist it. "I can do this all night. I don't have to be anywhere." At this point he was crying and i'm pretty sure he pissed himself. I started to twist again but he stopped me "STOP! STOP! I'LL TELL" scratch that, now that's music to my ears. Geez I really do need help.

"Was that so hard? Now would you please tell me where I could find your boss? Along with the location of the drugs." He nodded while tears were rolling down his eyes. "There in the abandoned subway tunnel on 3rd street. And if you hurry you can catch him on the way out with 2 guards with him"

"No tricks?"

"No tricks. I swear."

"Good. Now this is going to hurt for a brief second." I pulled out a arrow filled with tranquilizer of my own concoction. I stabbed the arrow in the side of his neck and he fell limp a few seconds later. I typed in the corrodents on my wrist pad and went on my merry way.

I made my way to 3rd street street without a hitch but it was kind of boring because nothing happened. I have never wanted to be shot at more than that moment in my life. I REALLY DO NEED HELP.

I ran and jump from one roof to another as fast as I can. I left wrist vibrated letting me know that I have arrived at my location, and right in time too. The drug lord was leaving the subway and just as the dealer said there were 2 guards with him. But what he failed to tell me was that each guards have enough armor on to go to war with a small country, there was no way my arrows were going through that armor. ' _Well should have seen that coming._ '

I began to rummage through my arrows trying to find the right one. "Concussion, maybe. Flashbang, possbilebly. High explosive." I looked at the arrow and the drug lord. "Next time." I put the arrow up and began looking for ways to drop on them.

I hear the sound of an engine get louder and louder. All of of sudden a black van comes out of an alley and does a 180. The back doors open and out steps the Black Canary. "Oh shit." I quickly get down and cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut but that did little to stop sound from piercing my ears. The ear plugs I had in did nothing to stop the noise. ' _Note to self tune the frequency._ '

The screaming stopped but I still sat there for a moment waiting for the ringing to pass over. When the ringing finally passed I grabbed my bow and peered over the ledge. The 2 bodyguards were on the ground and holding their helmets where there ears would be. Spartan was now out of the van helping Canary tie up the bodyguards while the drug lord was still on the ground. Wait I count Spartan and Canary but where is Speedy?

As if on cue I hear a dirt bike making it's way from down the street. A red dirt bike comes into view and stops a few feet away from the rest of them. She gets off the bike and grabs her bow that was on the front and she walks downs the subway. "Well I should probably go help her." I say out loud. I stand up and pull out a zipline arrow and fire at a wall. The arrow connects and I zipline down next to the Canary or Laurel. When I land I pull out the arrow and let the wire retract back inside the arrow.

She looks at me with surprise but I didn't stick around to see what she would do about me being around. I ran into the subway and gunfire was the first thing I heard upon entering. Speedy or Thea was taking cover behind a pillar, there was no way she would be able to move from that pillar without being killed. There were about 11 men in there all armed with automatics and all were where mask.

I fired a concussion arrow at a brick of cocaine making it explode and causing the men around it to be disoriented. A white cloud covered part of the room giving Thea some cover to move without being shot. She took the opportunity to move from where she was to move to a table that was on it's side. The cloud was starting to clear and I saw some of the men stumbling around trying to get a sense of where they are. I shot one in the left shoulder and another one in the leg.

The one I shot in the shoulder fell back against the wall and the one I shot in the leg went down screaming while holding his leg. The third guy gained enough sense of his surroundings and he started firing at me. I took cover behind the pillar Thea was hiding behind just as the gunfire was directed at me. ' _And to think I wanted to be shot at a few minutes earlier._ '

I heard the distinct sound of a recurve bow being fired and men screaming. I knocked an arrow and turned out of cover. I saw there 7 left and one was getting close to Thea's cover. I aimed for his arm and fired, the arrow stopped halfway through his forearm. He screamed and dropped the gun in front of The.

I knocked another and aimed for the stupid enough to stay out of cover. I shot him in his knee and he went down. Ok 6 down 5 more to go. I pulled back into cover just as the gunfire started again. I pulled out my flashbang arrow and blind fired it room.

I heard the bang and I ran out of cover into the thick of them. One of them was doubled over and in front of another one. I kicked him into other guy and they both fell into the wall. I shot the guy sitting against the wall in the shoulder and the on him, I shot him in the leg. 8 down 3 to go.

Someone put me in a chokehold from behind but I flipped him on his back and shot him in the shoulder. The last 2 came out of there cover pointing their rifles at me. Before they could pull the triggers they each got shot in the shoulder. They went down on the ground and all over the room you could hear groaning, not a bad night of you ask me. I helped stop a drug ring, took down a drug lord or they took down a drug lord. All in all not bad.

"Who are you and why are you here?" And it's the first time I see John, Laurel, and Thea. I put my hands above my head and turn around to face Thea. I face her and she has her bow drawn and aimed at me. "Drop the bow!" I dropped my bow and on the ground and heard it clatter. "Good now your gonna tell me who you are and why you are here." I was about to speak but my wrist vibrated. I turned my arm to face me a little and I looked up at my wrist. "Oh fuck." I said.

"Oh fuck is right if you don't start talking." Shit better think fast we have cops in bound. I silently thank for the voice changer A.R.G.U.S gave me. It made my voice deeper and took away the accent. "You really want to do that? We have cops in bound and it looks like they're carrying heavy stuff." I showed her the my wrist pad and showed her what was on it's way. She looked at it and she looked she was debating with herself.

She dropped her bow "You're lucky, but I won't help you leave."

"Didn't expect you to." I picked up my bow I sprinted out of the subway. John was waiting for me at the top of the stairs and he had his gun pointed at me. "STOP!" He yelled at me through his helmet. I pulled out my zipline arrow and jumped off the wall. I aimed at the behind him and fired. The arrow hit the building and it started to pull me to the top of the building.

When I reached the top I looked back at John who was still aiming at me but Thea pointed his gun at the ground at looked up at me. I turned away from the ledge trying act all mysterious but I slipped on a puddle and landed face first. ' _Well that was fucking embarrassing._ ' I quickly got back up and dusted myself off. Fuck that was embarrassing.

I walked away and looked at the time. '4 _a.m let's call it a night._ ' I thought to myself. I quickly made my way to the building where I keep my regular clothes. On my way there, there was a mugging in alley. The building I was on was a story high. I jumped down behind the robber and hit him in the back of the head with my bow. He fell to the ground and dropped the woman's purse. I picked up her bag and threw it to her.

Before she could say anything, I ziplined back up to the roof and left her.

I got back to the roof of the building I use and picked up my bag of regular clothes. I got out of my suit and put on the jeans and the Out Last Night shirt I put in there, along with socks and shoes of course. I but my bow in it's case and put on the backpack that contained my suit.

I stopped by my apartment to drop off my bow and then headed back out to grab some food. There was a little dinner down the street from the building so that's where I usually go after my little exploits. I walked in and the usual lady Jenna is waiting on the handful of people in the dinner. since all the booth's were taken I took a seat out the counter waiting for Jenna to make her way over to me.

"Hi Cameron. You want your usual?" I smiled to myself. Jenna had a way to make you feel at home and loved, a feeling I miss. "You know I do Jenna. How is Fred doing these days?"

"Oh you know him, stubborn as ever. But I still love him. And it's coming right up, your juice will be here in a second." She wrote something down on her note left with a smile on her face. A minute later a young woman came over with a cup of orange juice. She was smacking her gum rather loudly and she acted like I was wasting her time. I just laugh to myself and shake my head.

I take a sip of my juice and I hear the familiar ring of the bell when door rings. Normally I wouldn't have paid much attention to it but the voices I heard caught my attention. I looked over at Thea Queen and Laurel Lance. ' _Well shit.'_ I turned back to face the wall in front of me trying look like I was minding my own business.

I could there voices getting closer and closer until Thea asked me something "Excuse me, are these seats taken?" I turned to her "No feel free." She smiled and the 2 girls took the seats next to me. There were only 3 seats at the counter so I was sitting next to them.

I could hear the conversation going on between them "So did you see that guy leaving my building today?" Laurel asked.

"See him. I talked to him. But he didn't say more than a sentence to me." There talking about me.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation just getting lost in my own thought. I was brought at out it when I smelt the familiar smell bacon, pancakes, and eggs. Jenna was on the other side of the counter when she handed me my food. 5 pieces of bacon, 5 pancakes, and 3 eggs worth and scrambled eggs. "Here you go sweetie, enjoy." I smiled and thanked her. I grabbed the syrup from my left and smothered my pancakes in it and dug in.

Jenna took the order for and Laurel and then Thea but Thea's order almost made me laugh, almost. "I'll have what he's having." Out of the corner of my eye I could see she was pointing with her thumb to my plate.

"Ok coming right up." She walked away and swallowed my food. "You know you can never go wrong with bacon, eggs, and pancakes." I say to her.

"Tell me about it. I wasn't sure what I wanted until I saw what you were having." She told me.

"Well it's very delicious. Especially when Jenna is serving. She doesn't cook the food but somebody does and he or she only cooks when Jenna is serving." I took a bite of bacon and began to chew.

"So what brings a person like you to a dinner like this?" She asked me.

I swallowed before replying "I could say the same thing about you but I know nothing about you so I fray away from that question and answer yours. I moved here about a month ago and I live in the apartment complex down the street. As to why i'm here, that is because I like going to dinners like this because the have great food at good prices." I gave her a

She looked at me a bit skeptically. "I believe part about you moving here and the dinner. But I think you know me."

I do know about her being speedy, but I don't know her personally. So I still played dumb.

I shook my head and took a bite of pancakes. "Really you don't know who I am?"

"Like I said I moved here a month ago so i'm still getting to know the place. But your friend, I know her because I see her on the news every now and again."

She seemed surprised by my answer. "Well in that case I must tell you who I am then. I am Thea Queen." Like I didn't know that before. "Now is the part where you introduce yourself." Well I guess that seems fair. "My name Cameron Scar, nice to meet you Thea Queen." I held my hand for her to shake and shook it gladly. She looked down at me forearm and saw my tattoo I had it. "What does your arm have 9 dash 15 on it?" I looked down at my arm and saw the tattoo.

"That was the day I became a Navy Seal, coincidentally it's the same day as my birthday." She seemed surprised by what I said. "You're a Navy Seal?"

I nodded "That I am, well Ex-Navy Seal." She was about to speak but Jenna came over with there food and Thea took a bite out of hers. I went back to eating thinking we were down talking.

I was halfway through my eggs when the door opened and a drunk man came in stood behind Thea. "That's my spot." He said.

She didn't hear him or she didn't, but either way she didn't listen. "Hey lady, that's my spot." Thea turned around and so did I. "I sorry but i'm eating." She said to the drunken man. "I don't care that's my spot, I usually sit there. So get out of my spot." I could tell he was getting more and more angry with each passing second, so I jumped in. "She's eating here. Look there's and empty booth behind you why don't you just go sit there."

He looked at me. "i don't want to sit in the booth. I want to sit in my spot!" He was on borderline yelling at me. "Well guess what, she is sitting in 'your' spot. So go find another spot sit at."

"Cameron it's fine we can move." Thea said grabbing her plate. I knew she could easily said no and have kicked this guys ass but I guess she wanted to be nice. "No you stay there, you were there first." I looked back at the man "But you were not, just go sit in that booth behind you and leave her alone." He grumbled something and his left hand behind and he pulled out a gun and pointed it in my face. "I said I want my spot!" He yelled at me.

I didn't even flinch when he pointed the gun at me, hell I didn't even change expressions and the reason why is because this dumbass doesn't have a mag in and his safety in on, hell there's probably not a bullet in the chamber. "what are you going to do shoot me?" I asked him. "Because if you are I suggest getting bullets in you gun first."

"You don't think this gun is loaded?" I shook my head no. He pulled the trigger and just like I said the gun wasn't loaded. All you could here was a click.

I calmly stood out of the chair and got in front of him. My left hand went for his gun and pulled the slide off the while my right him in the nose. When I punched him I could hear a crack letting me know I broke his nose. He dropped the gun and both hands went to his nose.

"I suggest you leave." He didn't say anything as he just walked out of the dinner with his tail between his legs. I sat back down and I could feel the all the eye's in the dinner on me. I took a piece of bacon and began to finish my food. "How did you know his gun wasn't loaded?" I heard Laurel ask me.

"I'm an Ex-Navy Seal, that gun he was carrying was a standard issue 9 millimeter. I can take the gun apart blindfolded hanging upside down while underwater and put it back together before I need to take a breath. I'm pretty sure I know when it's not loaded." I finished my food and a 20 down next to my plate. "Well ladies I am on my way out, have a nice day." And with that I left to go home and catch some sleep.

...

..

...

 **(A/N) Hey guys sorry again that I haven't posted in a few weeks and like I said before school is getting hectic. And FYI I wrote another fic so that also took my time as well so yeah. Anyways I will see you next time this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	4. Some Time Off

**Hey guy, I know its been a while since I posted but hopefully this will make up for lost time. I might be a bit rusty so sorry in advance.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Some time off**

Gunshots, sirens, and glass breaking, could all be heard off in the distance in the city. They were all to far for me to do anything about it. I took a deep breath through my nose and slowly let it out as I ran my right hand through my new haircut. It was called the undercut or something along that line.

As I looked over the city from buildings roof I swung my leg side to side slighty as it was hanging off the ledge. My other leg was being used as a arm rest. I felt the breeze run over me as I took another bit of my sandwich.

Down on the street below me, I saw a car going as fast as it possibly could with three cop cars chasing after it. I shook my head and took a sip of my drink. It was only noon and already the crime was at full swing.

"The shite I get myself into." I spoke under my breath. "One of these days someone's gonna get a lucky shot on me." I let a laugh and shook my head at that thought. Getting killed by a helping Oliver Queens team. I foreshore thought getting shanked would be the way I go but then again, i'm not in prison anymore.

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel the drowsiness creeping up on me. For the past few weeks i've been running around playing vigilante. And let me tell you something it is **not** for the people who love sleep.

Besides getting shot at, almost stabbed, burned, drowning, it has its ups too.

* * *

 **2 weeks ago**

I was on my way back to my place after a long night of a couple of drug labs and a few thugs who thought they were all that by stealing from women.

On the way back the way back I could smell a strong scent of smoke and I coupd hear sirens not to far away. And sure enough, as soon as I turned the corner there was a brick building where its top floor was on fire.

Smoke was pouring into the air through the windows at the top of building. Even though I was a distance away I could feel the heat like bonfire. At street level level there were some people who were crying and some are video as it happens.

The firefighters were trying there hardest to put out the fire but nothing was working. As I got closer to it the heat got more intense almost to an unbearable level and I was just on the ground. As I moved towards the crowd I could hear a women calling for somebody but it was drowned out by the sirens.

I stood in for a few moments before somebody grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards them. It was a young girl maybe around my age or a little older or younger. She had dark brown hair that was a little stringy from the stress of this whole situation.

"Have you seen my son? He's about to my waist and he has brown hair that is cut short. Please tell me you've seen him? Please!" She looked at me with pleading eyes and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I shook my head and she had that look that destroyed me. She burst into tears and fell to knees, she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her cries but I could still here them over the sirens.

I kneeled down beside her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll look around for him. What's his name?" She looked at me and I saw a ping of hope in her eyes.

"His name is Jackson, and thankyou." I just nodded and got up. I started asking around but they shook there head and said no. Finally after went through the whole crowd I went to one of the firefighters. "I sorry to bother you but have you seen a young bot with brown hair?" I saw the look in his eye and it said all I needed to know. He shook his head slowly and he gave me a sorrowful look and went back to help the other firefighters.

I let out a sigh and felt my shoulders slump. If nobody has seen hin then there was only place he could be and I really didn't want to think about that. I dreaded what I had to tell the mother. To lose a child like that must be crushing.

I moved my way throught the crowd trying to get back the poor women. Halfway through the crowd I heard yelling coming from the middle of the crowd and I could hear very faintly someone yelling back from the building. I started to quickly make my way towards the yelling person and as I got closer I couod tell it wa ls the mother and the person who was screaming was a kid on the top floor but faintly.

"Jackson sweetie! Can you hear me?!" I heard the mother yell. There was a few seconds of silence before I heard the kid yell "Mommy!"

The mother had a look of panic and relief. I looked over the fiefighters and it was clear that they weren't going to get there in time. "Well if I die, I did something heroic." I said under breath. I silenty removed myself from crowd going to the alley a few buildings over. I made sure that no ome was near as I put on my suit. I didn' t my bow so I left it along with my quiver.

The building that was on fire was on fire isn't that hard to find since all I had to do was follow the sirens.

I carefully and sneakfully make my way around to back as to not be seen by anybody. The fire escape was pulled down so my lucj had changed a little. I put my hand on the metal and imstanly felt the scorching heat the metal and pulled my hand away. ' _Well not going that way._ '

There was door at the back of building so my only other option was to climb, and lucky for me the building looked to be an easy climb. I stepped on the seal and I could feel the heat on the bricks. They were hot but not as bad as the fire escape.

I began to make my way up towards the the second to the top floor. The top floor would be a really bad idea to go into just straight up so I'm gonna take the stairs up to the top floor.

I put my foot down on a little ac unit that was sticking out of the wall. The unit began to shake slitely before it gave away and fell. Breif moment of panic came over me as a fell for a second. I was able to grab onto a windkw seal and pull my self up.

I felt the heat of the fire right above me so I knew I was on the third floor. I broke the window with my elbow and made way inside. Once I was inside I realized that I was in a little girls room because there were stuffed dolls and batbie things every where. I walked through the girls room and out her door as quickly as I could trying to get to Jackson as fast as my legs would take me.

I jogged through the apartment and out the door where I picked up my pace a little. Once I was in the hallway I got a face full of smoke, and I immediately began coughing and I could feel the burn of the smoke in my lungs as I coughed.

I kept my head down low to avoid most of the smoke. Now instead of going fast like I wanted to, I was now going at normal walking speed to make sure I don't sufficate on the smoke. The door to the stair to the stairwell was open making it a bit easy to find. The stairwell was flooded with smoke and it was lmost impossible for me to see two feet in front of me.

It was hard to breath with all the smoke around me. I was basically crawling on my hands and knees just to get a decent breath from the smoke filled air. When I finally reached the top floor the heat nearly killed me. Fire engulfed everything that it touched and the air was extremely thick with smoke.

I could Jackson screaming, but only barely as the fire was all around me. The smoke was buring my eyes and lungs as I made my way down the fire engulfed hallway. "Mommy!" I heard the kid yell from behind the final door at the end of hallway. I tried to open the door but the handle was scorching hot. ' _I really hope he isn't behind the door._ ' I took a step back and kicked open the door.

The roof gave out a groan and I knew I had to make this quick. The living room area that I was in was covered in fire and it spreading quickly. "Mommy!" The yell came from behind a door on the other side of the room. I quickly ran across the room to the door and kicked it open. When I got inside I saw the a 5 year-old kid cowering in the corner with his knees to my chest and his eyes red and puffy.

When he saw me he tried moving back further away and he looked at me with fear-filled eyes. I got down into his level and I slowly made my way over to him. I held out my hand for him to take it but all he did was look at it, then me. "You're not my Mommy." He stated.

"No I'm not but I can take you to her if you take my hand." He looked back at it and looked like he was going to reach for it but he pulled back. "I'm... I'm too scared to go out there. The fire will hurt me." I had to think and quick if I wanted to get us out of here alive.

I took a deep breath and let out. I took off my mask and turned of my voice changer. "Put on my mask. It will make you brave and the fire won't touch you." i held oyt my mask for him and a few seconds of him loking at it, he grabbed it and put it on. He grabbed my hand and pulled him to my chest and told him to hold on. He gripped on with all the strength he had.

I picked him and began to make my way back to the window that I came through. I walked out of the apartment, I crouched down and began to move quickly out of the burning floor. Halfway down the hallway I heard the same groaning behind before I heard the sound of the roof giving away. The child clutched me tighter as I made a quicker pace to get out.

"Alright hold your breath." I got a deep breath as my response. I made it to the stairwell and slowly made my way down the stairs careful not trip on anything. "Almost there little man." I said as I exited the stair well. "You can breathe now." I heard him let out his breath and take another one rapidly.

I heard a crash from the stairwell and the roof above began to groan. ' _Oh shite._ ' smoke be damned, I started running to the room I came in. I ran into the arptment and the ceiling above us began to smoke. I was now sprinting to the window and trying my best to not trip on anything.

"Alright climb on my back." I told the child as I ran into the room. I put him down on the ground and turned around for him to jump on. I felt his weight jump on my me and I turned to the window. I put my hand on the window seal and slowly climbed out. "You ok back there?"

"Am I almost to Mommy?" I'll take that as a yes.

"Almost buddy, almost." I removed my hand from the seal and put my foot on seal below me. The building gave a rumble befor what sounded like an explosion came from the room I just got out of. I felt small hot peices of building came out and hit me in the head.

I used my right hand to cover Jacksons head from the debris. He let out a wimper as some of it bounced off my hand. Once the last of it fell I began to climb back down the burning building. Once my foot touched the ground I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You can let go now." Jackson dropped off my back and I turned around and crouched in front of him. "Your mommy is around the corner, but before I let you go I need you to promise that you will not tell anybody about me or what I look like. Can you do that for me?" He smiled and nodded his head yes. I smiled back and took off my mask. "Now go to your mommy. She's probably having a heart attack right now." I stood up as he took off into a sprint to find his mom.

* * *

 **Present**

I turned off my music as I opened the door. I stepped into the elevator and my floor number. I rubbed my eyes and leaned against the elevator wall. I. Was. Tired.

The elevater dinged and it brought me out of my own world that involved sleep. Stepping off the elevator I saw Ms. Harrison locking her door.

Ms. Harrison is about 70 years-old and she wears lipstick that is just too pink for anybody. Her hair all grey and curly hair. There's a reason why she's not Mrs. Harrison and that's because she looks down on people who are poorer than her. Or just anything she disagree with, and I somehow managed to get onto all of her reasons why to look down on somebody.

"Oh it's you." I heard her say as I ulocked my door. ' _Oh look it's an old hag who isn't married yet.'_

"Good afternoon to you too Ms. Harrison." I say with a fake smile. I walk into my apartment and close the door with my foot with a solid _*thud*._

I threw my jacket on the couch and went upstairs for some sleep. Sleep sounded good, almost better than having time off. Maybe tonight I'll take the night, it would be a nice little break from the vigilante business. Plus it would be a good time to check out that club Verdant I hear people talking about. But first a nap sounds fantastic.

 _*BEEP* *BE-*_

I smacked my alarm off and raised my head from my pillow. I yawned and stretched my arms out giving my back and shoulders some solid pops.

Getting out of bed was no problem since my internal clock was set to wake me up at this time on a regular bases. A quick shower and looking for decent clothes later I'm standing in front of my mirror. I put on a pair of black jeans with a white T-shirt. Over all I say I looked decent enough to be at least looked at.

My brown leather jacket was hanging by my mouth while I was locking my door. I heard the door to my right open and I see Sandra come out of her place with someone yelling at her out from inside. She shut the door as the man was mid-scream. I dropped my jacket from my mouth and let hang around my arm so I could speak.

"Seth on another drunken rage spree?" I asked her. She nodded and I saw her pull her long sleeve on her arm down futher to cover the bruises on her forearm and wrist.

I had half the mind to go into her place and beat the living shit out of Seth but I respected her wishes, no matter how much I want to break'em.

Sandra is my neighor and has been for about a month. She's a student studying to be a doctor so she can help people. From the numerous amount of times she and I have run into each other I have gound out she is the right mix of brains and beauty.

She is aproximately 5'2 with red hair and with warmest pair of brown eyes that could melt anybodys heart if given the chance. She always wears beenies and thick black rimmed glasses with little freckles splotched over her face. I hace no idea how old she is but from what I could tell by the way she acted and looked, she was maybe around 18 or 19.

"Yeah, another night of him being mad for no reason. And him taking his anger out on me for no reason. But at least I have a place to sleep that isn't infested with bugs or mice." I shook my head. Just the thought of a man hitting a women for reason is enough to make my blood boil.

"Anyways you looked somewhat nice. Have a date?" She asked trying to change the subject. I knew she didn't want to talk about it and I knew it was a touchy subject so at this moment I decided to let it slide.

"No, I'm just going to that club Verdant I heard about." I saw a look of pleading in her eyes but it was quickly distinguish. I felt bad for the girl, she doesn't deserve to be put through, expecially at her age. "You wanna come with me?" She looked at me and bit her lip before looking down at her feet. "Sorry but I can't." I could her the sadness in her voice as she said that.

I just nodded my head understanding why she isn't coming. As I was passing her I put my hand on her shoulder "My door is open _when_ you get sick of Seth." She didn't say anything, or at least I didn't hear anything.

After the sad scene, I made my way out of the lobby onto the city streets. I felt the chill of the night air so I put on my jacket and hailed a taxi. Star City has two seasons; cold, and colder, and right now it was cold.

The cab pulled up a short second later and I hopped in and told the man where I wanted to go. He knew exactly where it was, probably because he takes people to and from there every night. We arrived a short time later and I paid my fair for the ride and we parted ways.

The. Place. Was. Packed. That was my first impression of place when I first saw it. Then I took in the the whole scene. It was a large open front with music blasting out and more people walking into the club.

I've heard it was made from an old warehouse but... wow. It's pretty impressive. Unlike most nightclubs I've been to. There's no line with a big bouncer with a clipboard and asking for your name, and only letting the hot girls in.

' _Ok Cameron quit stairing at the club. Pick up your jaw and talk to some girls. It's your night off ._ ' I listened to the voice in my head and picked my jaw and walked to the entrance.

As I got closer the music got louder and the smell of alcohol became more and more apparent. A group of girls rushed past me with the one in front covering her mouth while the one behind holding her hair. The other two girls behind them seemed to be stumbling after them trying to keep of with them.

I just chuckled at the scene and move inside where it was a bit warmer tban outside. The floor was littered with people dancing. Well dancing is not the word to use for it, it was more grinding than anything.

Not knowing what to do I moved the bar which had a few people there. I got up to the bar and leaned on it, looking down the bar at the people who have seemed to have striked out on luck tonight.

"What can I getcha?" I looked in front of me and I saw a man around my age with a fohawk.

"Just a beer." I answered after a second of thinking. He nodded and reached under the and came back up with a beer. He popped off the top and handed me the drink. I put down a five and he took it and went onto the other customers at the bar.

I took a sip of the drink and turned towards the dance floor where I saw drunk, sober, and people in between grind against each other. I just laughed the scene in front of me as it unfolded.

To my left I heard a very drunk girl and a man having a conversation. I looked over and a clearly plastered blonde was leaning against the bar for support while the man was just as sober as me. They both had beer and while he was talking to the girl I saw him pour some kind of powder in the bottle and I knew I had to intervein.

I walk away from and took a wide birth around him and I was a few feet behind him and I started my act. I stumbled in the back him causing him to spill some of his drink in the girl.

He turned around and he looked pissed, but I didn't care. "Hey watch it!" I sneered at me. He set his drink down on the bar and he looked lke he was ready to fight me if I made the wrong move.

"Hey man sorry about that." I said with my best possible not accented voice. He ranted for a miute about how much of an idoit I was for stumbling into him and took the oppprtunity to switch the drinks.

"Watch yourself next time or I'll punch. Got it" I held my hands up in surrender and he turned his attention back to the girl. A few seconds later I saw him pick up the drugged drink and take a sip of it. I had to hold my smile in as I moved back to the place at the bar I was at earlier.

"Nice switch." I heard a voice to my right my say. I looked over and I saw brunette looking at me with a smile. "I saw the whole thing happen. I was about to go in myself but looks like you took care of it, but it already looks taken care of thanks to you." She gave a flirtatious smile and drank some of her martini.

"Well, what can I say. I don't see women getting taken advantage of." I said back in my regular accent. Her eyebrows lifted uo and she put her drink down. On the glass she left a mark of her lips from her bright red lipstick.

"Can also change his voice. How interesting." Her finger tracing the rim of glass as she spoke. "You are just full of suprises aren't you." I smirked and turned to her giving her my full attention. "You have no idea miss..." I left open for her to give me her name.

"Kyle. But you can call me Selina." I felt her brown looking at mine for an answer of my own. I could help but stare at hers as she looked into mine. "You gonna tell me your name?" She smiled.

"Where are my manners. My name is Cameron Scar." She lifted her eyebrow and looked at me questionaly. "Like the same one that was on tbe news?" I mentaly facepalmed myslef for my mistake of giving her my name. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yep." Was all I could come up with to answer her.

I opened my eyes and I saw her stairing at me with a puzzled look on her face. "I honestly forgot what my name was connected to." I'm not gonna lie at that moment I was a little freaked out about how she was not leaving. I mean it's kinda disconcerting that she not moving fron her spot.

I looked back at her and saw her hand playing with something around her neck. A little closer look at it and I saw it was a necklace with and a figure of a cat on it. Taking any chance I got I tried t change the subject.

"So i'm gonna guess you like cats?" She looked down at her necklace and she smirked. "Yeah I always have. Just how silent they could be and how quick they are always intrigued me." She looked down at it again and looked and smirked as if I was missing something. "What about you? Do you like cats?" She gave a look that I would guess got her way a many times befor but I wasn't falling for it. At least not yet.

"I like both cats and dogs." I answered honestly. "When I was younger my mom wanted a cat but my dad wanted a dog so they made a compromise and got both. And I swear to you, those to were like best friends."

She looked at me like I was talking crazy. "Oh really?"

"Oh really." I said back.

Me and Selina talked for little bit, or at least I think it was a little bit. All I know is that tbings seemed to be a lot more calm than when I first came here. Me and Selina had a few drinks but enough too make drunk, just enough to make us feel good.

She let out a yawn and I soon followed after. We both decide to call it a night and leave each other. On the way she came up close to me and I felt her dig into my jacket and give me kiss on the cheek. I knew what she did and knew what she was doing the whole night we were talking.

She was always looking at my jacket and my pockets when she thought I wasn't looking, even when I set my jacket down in the the chair I saw her give a quick glance at the inside of my jacket checking for pockets.

I grabbed her hand and softly pulled her back and to me. "Selina I know we just spent time talking but I would like my wallet back." She looked at me as if I was crazy but I just kept looking at he knowing what she did.

She let out a sigh and gave it back to me. But again I knew batter. "Money too." She gave me a playful smile and handed me back my money or some of it. "All of it." I said.

"You're no fun." She said as she handed me back the rest of my money. I put it back in my wallet but left a twenty out and gave it to her. "For a cab." I said as I walked away. I put my wallet in my right back pocket of my jeans and hailed a cab.

I got home around 2:30 in the morning and the lobby had some police officers in it, which is new. On the way in I did see some police cars parked outside but I thought it was just patrol or something. They saw me and one them walked towards me. "Excuse me Sir, are you Cameron Scar?"

"I am. Can you tell me what this is about ?" He looked at me then he nodded for me to follow him and his partner. We walked inside one of the elevators and the one I spoke to a second started to speak. "Do you know a Sandra Dean?"

"Yeah she moved with some arsehole a month back. We talk when we see each other in the hallway which is often. Why is she ok?" I felt my heart thumping in my chest waiting for an answer from the officer.

"She's fine. About an hour ago we got noise complant and when we got here we knocked on Sandra door and her boyfriend answered with some bruised some knuckles and we really can't go into detail but we found her on the living room floor pretty beat up. We called for back up and ambulance and here we are now."

I felt a little bit relieved when I heard when she was ok but that was quickly replaced with hate for that Seth arsehole. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I second later the elevator door opened and we stepped out where I saw two more officers talking to Sandra near her door.

"She didn't have anybody to call but she said to wait for you." He said as we walked towards Sandra.

As we gor closer I got a better look at her. Her face had a red welp on it and the left lenses were cracked. Her right was black and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked up and saw and I saw some of the stress on her shoulders.

When we walked up to her the police were still questioning her. When we got next to her the cops that were talking to her turned there attention towards me and pulled me aside to ask me some regular questions about Sandra and I.

After a few questions he seemed satified and I went over to Sandra. I kneeled down next to her to check on her and the same cop that pulled me aside ask her the same questions he ask me. This went on for about 10 mintues before I decided enough is enough.

"Officers I get that it's your job to do this but she's had a long night. I can take her from here." They looked at each other for second as if waiting to see if anyone objected but they didn't say anything. A few seconds later they bidded us goodnight and left us there.

I sat down next to Sandra on the floor and we just sat there in silence. She probably had a lot of things on her mind while I was trying to thinkof something to cheer her up a little. And I remember one thing that always cheered me up when I was sad or something bad happened... food. And I knew just the place to take her.

I stood and held out my hand to her. "Come on lets go." I said to her as she grabbed it and got up. "Where are we going?" She sniffled and rubbed her nose. I just smiled and kept walking.

I pressed the elevator button for lobby and looked at her. "I'm going to get the best damned panckaes you ever had. And after that we're grabbing your stuff and moving in with me." I said as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
